Nuestra Forma de Amar
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: El príncipe Desmond está enamorado de la princesa Amber desde que tiene memoria pero no es lo suficientemente valiente para declararse. Hugo y James ven esto y por más que parezca increíble, deciden ayudarle, sin embargo los métodos de estos dos resultan más difíciles de los que parecen, ¿podrán ayudarle y además evitar que el pobre muera en el intento?
1. Chapter 1 - Desmond

**Capítulo 1 – Desmond**

 **sofia the first no me pertenece**

El príncipe Desmond está enamorado de la princesa Amber desde que tiene memoria pero no es lo suficientemente valiente para declararse, es más, no cree que la princesa rubia pueda llegar a enamorarse de él, Hugo y James ven esto y por más que parezca increíble, deciden ayudarle, sin embargo los métodos de estos dos resultan más difíciles de los que parecen, ¿podrán ayudarle y además evitar que el pobre no muera en el intento?

Fue una mañana cualquiera en la academia real. Sin embargo, ese día Sofia estaba enferma, tenía gripe, como algunos otros de los alumnos, algo común puesto a que estaban cerca los meses más fríos, por lo cual no fue a clases y sus hermanos se sentían un poco solos sin ella, ambos estaban en clase de jardinería mágica.

Podemos ver a una Amber de 14 años tratando de lograr un girasol cantor pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, obviamente esta materia no era su fuerte.

Sin que la chica lo supiera era observada por un tímido Desmond, esta no era la primera vez que se quedaba viéndola, desde niños lo hacía en secreto, no quería que lo descubriera le tenía miedo a como pudiera reaccionar y es que la princesa mayor de Enchancia ha sido su amor secreto desde que llegó a la academia real y ahora a sus 13 años no podía vivir sin verla u oírla, su cabello rubio como el sol, sus ojos pardo tan hermosos, esa piel tan blanca y deslumbrante sin ningún imperfecto concordaban perfectamente con el cuerpo magnífico que se gastaba, casi una diosa pero si había algo que le gustaba era lo fuerte, valiente y decida qué era cuando se trataba de proteger a los suyos y sobre todo lo amorosa que era con sus hermanos y sus más grandes amigos pero nunca se ha animado a decirle sus sentimientos por miedo al rechazo.

Muchas decían que Desmond era el más adorable y tierno de la escuela además del más inteligente, de altura promedio pero de cuerpo bien trabajado y eso que no estaba en ningún deporte, su cabello de un característico castaño canela, seguía en el mismo corte que en su niñez que combinaban muy bien con sus ojos marrones y su piel de melocotón, todavía seguía siendo tímido y algo miedoso pero era leal, bondadoso, gentil, amable, inteligente, esas eran aquellas virtudes que atraían a las chicas, cabe destacar que les encantaba aquella valentía que sacaba a relucir cuando sus amigos y seres queridos más lo necesitaban, como la que demostró al enfrentar a la entonces malvada Srta. Urtica para proteger a sus amigos y a las hadas o cuando venció junto a ellos a aquellos bromistas de la escuela de brujos y salvaron a la escuela.

Al ver que la joven tenía problemas para realizar la tarea que se le fue asignada supo que sería la oportunidad perfecta para ganar un punto con ella, inhalo y exhalo profundamente para armarse de valor y poco a poco se acerco hacia donde estaba.

"Oh, no puedo hacer esto" - se lamentaba Amber ya con ganas de rendirse.

"A...he…Am...Amber" - al pobrecito se le hacía difícil no tartamudear y no parecer un tomate andante con la cara toda enrojecida.

"¿Ha?, oh, hola, Desmond, ¿sucede algo?" - preguntó, ciertamente le preocupó ver al chico casi sudando frío.

"Si, ¡no! Digo, no nada...es...solo que...te vi tan preocupada que pensé que podría ayudarte...en lo que necesitas" - finalmente había logrado un par de oraciones sin tartamudear esperaba que no le pareciera un tonto.

"Ah, bueno, tengo dificultad para hacer un girasol cantor, ¿puedes ayudarme por favor?" - le suplicó con una dulce sonrisa que lo derrito, ¡cielos!, ¿podría verse más hermosa?

"Bu...bueno...lo primero que tienes que hacer…es medir cuánto fertilizante mágico vas a usar…." - perfecto, cuando se trataba de explicar las actividades escolares podía hablar claramente, continuó explicando hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad.

Amber colocó el fertilizante mágico tal y como se lo indicó el peli canela en la maceta y en unos pocos segundos un espléndido girasol cantor salió como resultado **(el mismo que él** **realizó en Una Visita Urticante)**.

"¡Increíble!" - tan feliz estaba que no aguanto las ganas y le dio un gran abrazo al muchacho haciendo que el color se le subiera hasta las orejas y casi pareciera una tetera en ebullición.

"De…de nada" - respondió a duras penas.

Se le quedo viendo de nuevo, aquella sonrisa de felicidad que mostraba jamás se le podría olvidar, súbitamente llego a su mente como sería si ella le diera más que un abrazo, algún día tendría que decirle sus sentimientos y creyó que este podría ser un buen momento, le costaría mucho pero tenía que intentar.

"Amber" - la chica volteó su vista hacia él ante su llamado todavía contenta -

"Qui…quiero...decir…decirte que…que…..me….me….g….gu..." - no pudo acabar pues la Srta. Flora hablo en ese mismo instante.

"¡Oh, qué maravilloso girasol, princesa Amber!" - comentó el hada de rojo al ver la obra maestra que la chica logró gracias a sus intrusiones.

"Gracias Srta. Flora, no lo habría logrado de no ser por Desmond" - tenía que ser justa y darle el crédito que se merecía.

"Fue un gesto muy noble de su parte príncipe" - le elogio el hada.

Por fuera el joven sonrío pero por dentro estaba muriendo, se había arruinado el momento perfecto para declarársele a su amor platónico, tal parecía que el destino estaba en su contra.

Dentro de la misma clase se encontraban Hugo, quien se había unido a la misma, este año, gracias a que Sofía lo convenció de probar y James, los dos habían presenciado todo lo sucedido entre Amber y él.

El rubio seguía con el mismo corte de cabello de siempre, con tan solo 14 años su cuerpo ya parecía de un joven de 16, después de Hugo era el chico más buscado por las princesas y aldeanas pero hasta ahora no tenía a nadie que le gustara, aunque tenía cierto gusto por Ruby pero no estaba seguro.

En cuanto al oji verde oscuro, también mantenía el mismo corte de pelo pero con la excepción de que se había recortado un poco las puntas por detrás, aunque tenía la misma edad que el rubio, su cuerpo bien trabajado hacía que cualquiera se desmayara, tenía todo el porte de un verdadero príncipe.

Los dos eran fuertes, valientes, hábiles, justos pero sin dejar de lado su bondad, amabilidad y generosidad, sin embargo como todo pre - adolescente tenían sus momentos de inmadurez.

Era bien sabido por todos que él peli negro y el rubio no se llevaban pero había casos y razones que hacían que pudieran estar de acuerdo, una de ellas era Sofia, James sabía perfectamente que Hugo estaba enamorado de su hermanita y con lo protector que era con ambas, no le agradaba, sabía que no podía decidir por ellas pero ¿quién podría culparlo de querer que sus hermanas no sufrieran?, sin embargo, Desmond era uno de los pocos chicos a los cuales le tenía afecto y ciertamente hubiera querido que Sofía se enamorase de él pero lamentablemente no se pudo. Primero, ella correspondía los sentimientos del príncipe menor de Albuquerque y segundo, era fácil saber que al oji marrón le gustaba su hermana mayor, por esas razones se compadecía de él y Hugo, bueno, el chico era uno de sus amigos y comprendía el sentimiento de frustración al no poder decirle tus sentimientos a la persona que amas.

En ese mismo momento pareciera que los dos habían tenido la misma idea, si, ambos ayudarían al chico, por razones diferentes pero con el mismo fin, enamorar a Amber y darle la valentía necesaria para confesar su amor por ella, era lo más parecido a una tregua, así que decidieron ayudarlo los dos juntos.

Cuando la clase finalizó todos se fueron a sus otras asignaciones, excepto ellos, que al ver a Desmond salir con cara de pesar lo tomaron de los hombros y casi le causan un infarto al muchacho.

A pesar de las protestas que este les daba no lo soltaron y se metieron en el salón de baile, que debido a que el profesor Popov estaba de vacaciones, por una semana, estaba libre. Entraron y James serró la puerta con seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera.

"¿Chicos, que pasa?,..¿Por qué...me...trajeron aquí?" - estaba asustado, no entendía que era que lo que querían hacer con él

"Cálmate Desmond, no es nada malo" - le explicó el rubio al conocer ya los miedos y nervios de su amigo

"Si, lo único queremos es ayudarte" - le comentó con calma el peli negro mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

Los observo con una ceja alzada sin comprender a que se referían, es decir, desde cuando estos dos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

"¿De qué hablan?" - preguntó, ganándose una risita por parte del oji pardo.

"Dez...sé muy bien que te gusta mi hermana, Amber" - respondió el rubio muy divertido al ver la reacción de total asombro del oji marrón.

"Para cualquiera es fácil notarlo" - menciono Hugo, casi igual de divertido que el oji pardo, pues ¿a quién no le daba gracia verlo así?, mudo y con la cara toda roja.

"Pe...pe..pero…" - intento refutar, conocía lo sobré protector que era James con sus hermanas y se esperaba lo peor, aunque no entendía que tenía que ver Hugo.

"Ya,ya...despreocúpate" - lo calmo James suponiendo lo que estaba pensando - "eres uno de los pocos chicos al los cuales les confiaría la vida de mis hermanas, a diferencia del tonto aquel presente" - mencionó observando de reojo al oji verde, el cual solo le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Entonces... ¿qué quieren decir con ayudarme?" - les pregunto, temeroso.

"Bueno, vimos lo que sucedió en jardinería encantada y decidimos ayudarte a que te ganes el corazón de Amber y que te armes de valor para decláratele" - le explico sencillamente el oji verde.

"Y para eso tenemos dos formas de hacerlo, a mi modo…" - dijo James señalándose con orgullo para luego señalar sin ganas a Hugo - "y al manera de este."

A Desmond se le corrió una pequeña gota de sudor por la cabeza al notar la vena de disgusto en la frente del peli negro. De esta forma terminaría siendo él, el que los tendría que ayudar pero a que no se maten entre sí, como desearía que Sofia estuviese aquí para calmarlos.

"No comprendo muy bien" - tenía miedo de solo imaginar que le pondrían a hacer.

"Tú solo confía en nosotros" - aseguró el rubio rodeándolo con el brazo sonriéndole con seguridad y guiñándole un ojo - "primero lo intentaremos a mi modo."

"Bien" - cabe mencionar que el chico no estaba muy convencido.

 **Modo #1 - El Modo James**

Era la hora del almuerzo, los tres chicos estaban detrás de un gran árbol desde el cual podían ver claramente lo que hacía la rubia, quien estaba junto con Cleo y Kari en una de las bancas del lugar.

"Ok, Dez, ¿estás listo?" - le preguntó James a un Desmond muy nervioso e incómodo, puesto a que estaba vestido con una armadura de palta un poco más grande que él.

"James, no estoy seguro de esto" - no tenía idea de cómo llegó caminando hasta allí, esa armadura era tan pesada que casi no podía mantener el equilibrio.

"Estoy de acuerdo, esto no va a funcionar" - concordó Hugo, quien miraba con lastima al pobre de Desmond, sabiendo que esa armadura no era muy cómoda.

"Si, si, lo que digas" - se burlo James, causando un suspiro de cansancio en el peli negro, tratando de conseguir paciencia con el hermano de la chica que amaba – "¿listo Gnarlie?"

Gnarlie, el troll que se había hecho amigo de Sofia y James, había accedido ayudar al rubio en su idea, así que tuvo que disfrazarse de dragón, James le había dado un nuevo invento de la inventora Gwen, el envía de voces **(es un comunicador)** para hablar cuando fuera necesario, por lo que lo uso para pedirle que por orden de él lo dejaran entrar a su habitación y conseguir el viejo disfraz de dragón que uso junto con Zandar en la fiesta de Halloween de cuando tenía 9 años, quien era la cola, pues la pequeña Teeny quien estaba muy contenta y divertida con todo esto.

"Estoy listo príncipe James pero ¿podría explicarme de nuevo para que es todo esto?" – le preguntó, pues a pesar de apoyarle, no entendía porque tenía que hacer de un dragón malvado frente a la princesa Amber y sus amigas.

"Bueno, repasemos el plan, te apareces frente a Amber y las chicas, Teeny y tú actúan como un feroz dragón y luego saldrá Desmond en su armadura para detenerte pero descuida que no te lastimará, pasará la espada por detrás de ti y tu fingirás que te mato y él quedará como un valiente héroe frente a mi hermana, ¿entendieron?" - preguntó y ellos asintieron, sin embargo aún no estaban muy seguros que este plan llegara a funcionar.

Por su parte Hugo solo rodó los ojos, se apoyó en el árbol tranquilamente esperando a que el "tonto plan de James", como él lo llamaba, fracasara, no porque le desee el mal sino que a su parecer esto era demasiado trillado y fácil de descubrir.

En el momento en que Amber y sus amigas pasaron muy cerca de ellos, James le dio la señal a Gnarlie para que entrara en escena y de esa forma el troll hizo lo indicado, sorprendiendo a las chicas, mientras rugía y se movía como un dragón de verdad.

"¡Aaaahhh, un dragón!" - habían dicho Clio y Kari juntas, asustadas, mientras se escondían detrás de Amber.

Al principio la rubia también había sentido miedo pero al verlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de que era el mismo disfraz que su hermano uso junto a su amigo en aquella fiesta de Halloween en la que ella se había convertido en parte mariposa, sin embargo no entendía que hacía ese disfraz allí.

Antes que preguntase, aprecio un joven de brillante armadura y por lo que se veía no era muy cómoda.

"¡Atrás chicas!, ¡ríndete malvado dragón!" - ¿esa era la voz de..Desmond?

El susodicho comenzó a maniobrar con el "feroz dragón", las chicas seguían escondidas detrás de ella, mientras veía con confusión la batalla si sentido que estaba presenciando, ¿acaso la maestra Elody había montado otra obra y el peli canela ensayaba para esta?

"Desmond" - le llamo pero este no escucho, estaba muy concentrado en su actuación – "¡Desmond!" - volvió a llamar pero nada que ver.

Con un grito de batalla pasó la espada por detrás del brazo del supuesto dragón y este cayó de forma dramática al suelo. Dentro del disfraz la niña troll se reía casi a carcajadas, mientras se tapaba la boca tratando de que no fuera escuchada.

"¡Ssshh!, Teeny, as silencio, nadie puede saber que estamos aquí" - le exigió Gnarlie, al tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Desmond.

"¡No se preocupen, la bestia a muerto!" - pronunció con gallardía pero al mirar al frente se dio cuenta de que la rubia y sus amigas ya no estaban en el lugar y se dejó caer en el suelo derrotado.

James y Hugo salieron de su escondite.

"No puedo creer que se fueran, esto siempre funciona, a las chicas les encanta un héroe que las salve de un feroz dragón" - se quejó el peli rubio.

"Cualquiera con un poco de raciocinio se daría cuenta de que esto es solo un disfraz y no te ofendas Dez pero eres muy mal actor" - comentó Hugo mientras le ayuda a los trolls a liberarse del disfraz y al peli canela a salir de esa tortura llamada armadura.

"Descuida, yo también lo creo" - respondió el chico con pesar.

"Y por último, Amber lo noto" - James estaba tan ocupado alardeando de su plan que no había prestado atención a que su hermana no estaba asustada y se retiró con calma seguida de las chicas.

"¡Grr!, ¡tú cállate!" - refunfuñó el peli rubio pero el chico solo lo ignoro.

"Seguro pensara que soy un tonto" - se lamentó el pobrecito.

"Descuida Desmond, mira el lado bueno" - informó con una sonrisa el peli negro.

"Y ¿cuál es?" - preguntó este sin comprender.

"Que ahora toca hacerlo a mi modo" - respondió con orgullo y confianza Hugo.

 **Modo #2 El Modo Hugo**

Los tres jóvenes príncipes estaban en las caballerizas del plantel, le pidieron una yegua pegaso prestada a Sir. Gillium y este acepto, le dijeron que Desmond quería probar cómo era el deporte para después ver si lo practicaba, ya que sus padres se lo exigían, aunque no era tan falso, su padre llevaba años intentado que practíquese algún deporte.

Y ya estaban en la línea meta de la pista de carreras para el Derby Volador de la escuela.

"Hugo, no quiero sonar mal agradecido pero ¿estás seguro de que podré hacerlo?" - cuestiono el oji marrón bastante dubitativo.

Descuida Dez, le guste a Amber por un tiempo, se que le encantará verte en un caballo alado surcando los cielos. Había veces en las que Hugo alardeaba de las admiradoras que tenía de niño, algo que seguía igual en su adolescencia pero de todos modos había una sola chica a la que le prestaba atención, su dulce y adorada Sofia.

"Cof...cof...ego centrista…cof..."- se burlo James con el ceño fruncido y tratando de disimular una tos repentina. Hugo solo volteo los ojos y lo ignoro.

"Oh, allí están otra vez, discutiendo por quién es mejor" - se quejaba Electra.

"Relájate Electra" - le dijo Echo con una actitud despreocupada para luego mirar al caballo que usaba el amigo de sus dueños - como te sientes (nombre)?, listo para empezar a correr?

Relámpago era prima lejana de Minimus, podría decirse que era una Jasper en versión femenina, con una gran confianza en sí misma, demasiada, muy diferente a su primo, decidieron enviarla con él para que madurara, de color marrón con los cabellos y cola de color negro y casi del mismo tamaño que Electra.

"No sé, este chico no parece muy seguro de sí mismo, no estoy segura de que pueda seguirme el ritmo" - les hablo muy segura de sí misma.

Echo y Electra rodaron los ojos levemente divertidos, a veces no entendían como es que era pariente de Minimus.

Volviendo con los chicos, Hugo y James le estaban explicando a Desmond como completar el circuito pero aún así el príncipe heredero de Satin no estaba muy tranquilo que digamos.

"Bueno, es hora de empezar, ¿listo Dez?" - le preguntó un muy seguro Hugo.

El peli canela solo asintió, la verdad era que prefería no hacer esto pero si quería que Amber se fijara en él tenía que hacerlo, así que reunió todo el valor que pudo y acerco a la yegua hasta la línea de meta.

Y después de unos minutos, James dio la señal y salieron, Hugo y él de primeros para luego ser seguidos por un Desmond que rezaba por no caer de la pegaso.

Amber y las chicas seguían caminado con sus sombrillas hasta que algo llamo la atención de Kari y al levantar la vista, hacia arriba pudo ver algo que nunca en su vida pensó llegar a presenciar.

"¡Chicas, miren!" - les pidió totalmente asombrada, señalando hacia el cielo.

Al mirar hacia dónde la chica veía quedaron boquiabiertas.

"¿Ese es...Desmond?" - preguntó Amber sin poder creérselo.

"Y ¿en una yegua pegaso?" - preguntó Clio igual que su amiga rubia.

Hugo iba de primero y James le seguía de cerca mientras que Desmond iba unos metros más atrás.

Debido a que el peli canela no mostraba seguridad Relámpago decidió tomar las cosas por su cuenta y el chico apenas podía sostenerse de la gran velocidad que tomó, rebasando a sus dos amigos, dejándoles totalmente anonadados.

"¿Acaso Desmond...?- preguntó James.

"¿…nos rebaso?" - continuó Hugo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo preocupante – "tenemos que hacer que pare"

En otras circunstancias el rubio le hubiera llevado la contraria pero su amigo estaba en peligro

Tomaron velocidad para alcanzarlo, mientras tanto Desmond hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse en la yegua. Echo y Electra la llamaban a gritos pidiéndole que se detuviera pero esta no los escuchaba.

En tierra las chicas estaban ocupadas tratando de seguir con la vista a un atemorizado Desmond, al llegar al campanario Relámpago aceleró y tomo impulso y subió tan rápido como una bala.

"¡AAAAHHH!" - Gritaba el oji marrón, sus manos comenzaron a resbalarse de las riendas y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba cayendo en picada al piso.

Amber casi se desmaya, por lo que Kari y Clio tuvieron que sostenerla.

Afortunadamente Hugo y James lo atraparon a tiempo, uno de cada lado y aterrizaron con cuidado en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien Dez?" - le preguntó James después de bajarse del lomo de Echo y comenzar a revisarle, para descartar cualquier herida.

Hugo se bajó de Electra y fue a ayudarles, seguido de las chicas y Sir. Gillium, mientras que Echo y Electra regañaban a Relámpago por haber sido tan osada y casi matar a su jinete, esta tenía la cabeza gacha.

"Príncipe Desmond, ¿se encuentra bien?" - le preguntó Sir. Gillium haciendo lo mismo que James

"Sí, pero... ¡ouch!" - el chico aulló de dolor al ser tocado en el codo del brazo izquierdo.

"Hugo ayúdale a levantarse, debemos llevarte a la enfermería" - el peli negro enrollo el brazo derecho del peli canela por su cuello y lo sostuvo mientras le ayudaba a caminar, podía moverse por sí solo pero debido al susto le era difícil reaccionar.

James los siguió, mientras Sir. Gillium estaba de primero, ya que él, siendo el entrenador, debía de explicar que pasó.

Al pasar por las chicas vio a Amber y podría jurar que la mirada que le dedicaba era de extrema preocupación, aunque tenía que haber sido su imaginación, se dijo que era imposible, ella solo lo quería como amigo.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería el hada médica encargada se asombró de ver al príncipe de Satin en aquella parte del plantel, es decir, todos sabían que siempre estaba preparado para todo, era muy precavido, ya se imaginaban lo que su madre diría pero ahora lo importante era curarle.

Lo recostaron en la camilla y lo examinaron, afortunadamente solo tenía una torcedura en el codo, se lo trataron y le pusieron un cabestrillo para que no lo moviera mucho, le recetaron unos calmantes para el dolor y otras medicinas que le ayudarían y le dijeron que debía quedarse el resto de la jornada en la enfermería.

Hugo y james decidieron quedarse con él.

"Lo siento mucho Dez" - se disculpó Hugo, mirándolo apenado – "si no hubiera insistido no te habría pasado esto"

Desmond iba a responder pero James hablo primero.

"¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa, desde un principio sabías que él nunca ha practicado el Derby Volador!" - alzo la voz disgustado.

El peli canela quería intervenir pero esta vez fue Hugo quien lo interrumpió.

"¡Si lo sabía pero solo quería ayudarlo, no como tú que solo pusiste a hacer el ridículo!" – le reclamó, tan molesto como él

"Pero Hugo…" - intento refutar Desmond pero de nuevo no dejaron que hablara.

"¡¿Ridículo?, solo quería que quedará como un héroe frente a mi hermana" - tal parecía que volvían a comenzar una de sus discusiones.

"¿Con una armadura más grande y pesada que él y vestir a los trolls de tu palacio con ese disfraz?, que buena forma de hacerlo - agregó sarcásticamente el peli negro.

"¡Y ¿qué me dices tú?!" - le reclamó señalándole – "unos segundos más y de seguro que se hubiera roto algo más que el codo"

El chico solo los miraba un poco asustado, su vista iba de Hugo a James, de James a Hugo, no sabía qué hacer. Continuaron y continuaron discutiendo hasta que por fin el oji marrón se canso.

"¡Basta!" - les pidió ya harto de verlos insultarse el uno al otro, dejándoles impresionados, nunca lo habían oído alzar la voz a nadie – "James no culpes a Hugo, como dijo, él solo quería ayudarme y Hugo, James quería hacer lo mismo que tú, yo soy el que tiene la culpa por no detenerme cuando pude, ninguno de ustedes quiso lastimarme, por favor, ya dejen de culparse el uno al otro, ¿que diría Sofia?"

Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada apenados, estaban por hablarle si no fuera por qué el ruido de la puerta de entrada siendo azotada les hizo voltear su vista hacia esta.

Los tres quedaron asombrados al ver a una Amber con una expresión de gran enojo y las manos empuñadas, camino y se paró en frente de Hugo y James.

"¡Ustedes dos, largo!" - les grito, mientras señalaba la puerta con su mano izquierda.

"Amber que…" - intento preguntar James pero ella no lo dejo.

"¡Fuera!" - les volvió a exigir y ambos chicos salieron totalmente confundidos por lo que estaba pasando, aunque querían que les explicara prefirieron mejor no preguntar. La chica se volteó hacia Desmond con los brazos cruzados y el rostro ceñudo.

Este al verla se sintió bastante intimidado y al mismo tiempo maravillado, su preciosa princesa se veía hermosa hasta con cara de enojo, sin embargo no comprendía porque tanto alboroto por su parte.

"¡Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar!" - le espetó, mientras que él se ponía más rojo que un tomate maduro.

"¿A qué…te...refieres?" - preguntó nervioso.

"¡¿Qué rayos te sucede hoy?!" - cuestiono con las manos en las caderas y sin abandonar el rostro enojado – "primero té desapareces y luego apareces en medio del almuerzo, vestido con una armadura y armando todo un show y para colmo no me prestaste atención cuando te llamaba y ahora esto. Sin saber cómo hacerlo, te montas en un pegaso para practicar el Derby Volador, Desmond, ¡¿en qué momento de tu vida has hecho ese deporte?! Tú no sirves para eso"

No sabía que decirle, así que la adrenalina y la frustración se apoderó de él e hizo lo impensable – "¡y ¿cómo sabes tú eso?, ¿qué importa si quiero empezar a practicarlo?, ¿tengo derecho o no?!" - le gritó o más bien reclamo

Amber estaba anonadada, nunca pero nunca jamás se imaginó que el príncipe que siempre le había tratado con dulzura y gentileza fuera capaz de gritarle, aunque ella no se quedaría con las ganas, así que volvió a la marcha.

"¡Mirate, con una torcedura en el codo y no podías ni mantenerte en esa yegua y ¿piensas que puedes practicarlo?!" - le preguntó y él no contesto aún enojado por lo que continuó – "¡además, ¿qué buscabas con eso de la armadura y el supuesto dragón?!"

"¡Quería demostrar que puedo ser tan Valiente como James y que puedo ser tan ágil como Hugo en el Derby Volador, estoy harto de que todos me vean como un enclenque que no se puede salvar a sí mismo o no tiene habilidades más que para resolver problemas matemáticos y otras cosas académicas!" - exploto, en parte era cierto, varios de los príncipes que no eran sus amigos, no lo creían capaz de lograr tales hazañas, si, atraía las miradas de las chicas pero había un número de ellas que solo lo veían como su madre, un niño tierno al cual cuidar de todo.

"¡Oh, bueno, magnífico modo de demostrarlo! - refutó de manera sarcástica – "¡pudiste haber muerto!"

"¡Y ¿eso qué?, ni que te importara tanto!" - contraatacó ya levantándose de la camilla para mirarle de frente.

"¡Por supuesto que me importas!" - gritó con fuerza la princesa mayor de Enchancia, sin ser consciente de que empezaba a delatarse frente a él.

"¿Qué?" - preguntó confundido.

"¡Si, como lo oíste!" - ya era hora de tomar acción, tenía que sacarlo, era hora o nunca – "¡por supuesto que sí estaba preocupada, muerta del miedo por ti!" - la miro incrédulo, parecía que estaba a sufriendo, llorando – "¡que no te das cuenta de que...te amo!"

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de que por fin lo haya dicho, por fin, impulsada por la adrenalina del momento pero pudo hacerlo, al ver que él no respondía continuo.

"¡Eres un tonto, idiota, no te das cuenta que…me muero por ti!" - le dijo llorando – "¡y ¿sabes qué?, no me arrepiento...de lo que voy a hacer ahora!"

Lo tomo de la chaqueta y de un solo movimiento unió sus labios con los de él. El príncipe de Satin estaba tan mudo, no sólo porque ella tuviera secuestrados sus labios sino porque no sabía qué decir ante esto.

Al soltarlo seguía estupefacto, se miraron a los ojos esperando que algunos de los dos diera el primer paso, hasta después de un largo e incómodo silencio Amber decidió ser quien lo rompiera.

"Mejor me voy" - respondió ya sin verlo pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, la retuvo de la muñeca, logrando que se volteara para mirarlo, estaba por decir algo pero él se le adelantó.

"Yo te escuche a ti, es justo que tú me oigas a mí, ¿no?" - le dijo con firmeza en su voz y ella asintió – "perdón, no debí gritarte, me…deje llevar por la impotencia que sentía al no...poder decirte la verdad"

"¿Verdad?" - preguntó ella sin entender.

"Si, he…Am..Amber, yo siento lo mismo que tú" - contestó con una sonrisa cálida que hizo que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeran de rojo – "yo también te amo, creí que si me comportaba como James o Hugo lograría llegar a ti pero solo logre quedar como un tonto"

"Desmond…"- pronunció a duras penas, no podía creerlo, ¡el chico de sus sueños se le estaba declarando!

"Y ahora te grito solo porque estoy enojado y no te lo mereces, lo siento" - le dijo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

De pronto la rubia esbozó una sonrisa dulce, colocó sus dedos en su barbilla, le levantó la cara y de nuevo le volvió a plantar un beso en los labios. Esta vez solo fue por un segundo que se quedó inmóvil para por fin reaccionar y corresponderle.

Con su brazo libre rodeó su cintura y la pego más a él para profundizar más el beso, cuando necesitaron oxígeno se separaron y se abrazaron, felices.

"Amber" - la llamo y separaron un poco para que ella lo mirara – "¿quieres ser…mi novia?"

Emocionada lo volvió a abrazar, eso fue suficiente respuesta para él, había aceptado. El resto del tiempo ella le explico que no tenía porque parecerse a Hugo o a su hermano.

"Pero yo..."- ella lo silencio con otro beso para después explicarle.

"No, Dez, tú eres diferente, Sofia y Hugo tienen su forma de amar pero nosotros tenemos la nuestra" - colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que el chico disfruto, eran novios, era tan lindo que casi pensaba que era un sueño.

"¿Sabes?, de repente y si me gustaría practicar un poco el Derby" - le comentó y ella lo miró extrañada – "descuida, iré poco a poco, después de que me recupere de esta torcedura de codo, claro"

"¿Estás seguro?" - le preguntó y él le respondió con una sonrisa y un asentamiento con la cabeza, estaban por volver a besarse cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. Era el hada médica encargada, se separaron al instante totalmente rojos y apenados, la señora pareció extrañada y le preguntó a la rubia que hacía allí y no en sus clases y ella le respondió que tenía que ver a su novio.

"Oh, bueno pero espero que la próxima me avise princesa Amber" - le pidió sería pero aún así feliz de ver a dos jóvenes miembros de la realeza en el amor.

Por la misma puerta llegaron James y Hugo, el rubio rápidamente noto que las manos de su hermana y las de su amigo estaban unidas.

"Y entonces Amber, ¿por qué estabas tan enojada?" - le preguntó curioso. Soltó a Desmond y se paró frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas, con una de sus típicas miradas severas.

"Tuvieron suerte de que mi novio no se muriera, porque si no los habría buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras para hacerles pagar" - les reclamo, mientras ellos tenían los ojos como platos de la impresión.

"Espera, ¿dijiste tu novio?" - le preguntó Hugo.

"Si y como sabrán ya sonó la campana del reloj, lo que significa que ya podemos irnos" - tomo la mano del brazo sano de su amado y lo ayudó a pararse y lo guió hasta la puerta, no sin antes decirles una última cosa – "James, me iré con Desmond para explicarle a sus padres que pasó, avísales a papá y mamá y que el cochero me recoja después de la cena en el castillo de Satin, nos vemos"

Y de esta forma salieron dejando a su hermano incrédulo.

"¿Pero...que...acaba de pasar?" - preguntó James viendo junto con Hugo por donde se fueron su hermana y su amigo.

"Bueno, creo que al final nunca necesito que lo ayudáramos, ellos tienen su manera de amar que no es igual a la nuestra" - dijo Hugo con una pequeña sonrisa pensando en Sofia, luego volvería a ir a verla sin importar que James se opusiera.

Y así fue el día en que por fin Desmond tuvo el valor decirle a su princesa de oro todos aquellos hermosos sentimientos por ella y juntos demostraron que pueden amar a su modo y estilo.


	2. Chapter 2 - Amber

**Capítulo 2 – Amber**

 **sofia the first no me pertenece**

Fue una mañana cualquiera en la academia real. Sin embargo, ese día, Sofia están enferma, tenía gripe, algo común puesto a que estaban cerca los mese más fríos, por lo cual no fue a clases y Amber y James se sentían un poco solos sin ella, ambos estaban en clase de jardinería mágica.

Podemos ver a una Amber de 14 años tratando de lograr un girasol cantor pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, obviamente esta materia no era su fuerte.

La chica llevaba media hora intentando que su semilla floreciera pero nada salía de esta -"Oh,no puedo hacer esto" - se lamentaba, ya con ganas de rendirse y entonces, escucho la voz de alguien que la llamaba.

"A...he…Am..Amber" - al voltear se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Desmond, uno de los príncipes más inteligentes de la escuela.

La rubia se emociono al verlo. Desde que lo conoció le pareció el niño más adorable y lindo de todos, con sus miedos y extrema timidez.

Cuando Sofia y James le contaron que se había arriesgado para protegerlos de la entonces, malvada señorita Urtica, se asombró de la valentía que podía mostrar y cuando aquellos bromistas de la escuela de brujos querían hacer flotar la escuela con burbujas fue testigo de ello.

Desde entonces su corazón latía muy fuerte cada vez lo que veía, su cuerpo bien formado, ojos marrones casi parecidos al chocolate, su cabello de color rubio canela, pero lo que le gustaba de él era que siempre estaba allí para ella, tratándola como si fuera la joya más preciada para él, todo un caballero. Cada vez que tenía dificultades con las tareas estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, si, a todos los demás también los ayudaba pero ella siempre estaba primera, tan atenta, tan generosa, dulce y tierna y con esa sonrisa que le iluminaba el mundo.

Se podría decir que si, el príncipe Desmond le había robado el corazón, la había enamorado. Le daba celos ver cómo otras buscaban algo con él pero para su suerte, este no parecía prestarles atención, incluso llegó a pensar que su hermana sentía algo por el peli canela pero lo descarto al darse cuenta de lo mucho que está amaba al príncipe Hugo.

Mentiría si dijera que alguna vez no se lo imagino, desde niños se les notaba aquella química perfecta, sus miradas y expresiones, le daba gracia que eran el uno para el otro y toda la escuela entera lo sabían menos ellos.

"Hola, Desmond, ¿sucede algo?" - preguntó, ciertamente le preocupó ver al chico casi sudando frío pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar que era lindo.

"Si, ¡no! Digo, no nada...es..solo que..te vi tan preocupada que pensé que podría ayudarte..en lo que necesitas" - se rió un poco al oírlo hablar así, era tan divertido.

"Ah, bueno, tengo dificultad para hacer un girasol cantor, ¿puedes ayudarme por favor?" - le suplicó con una dulce sonrisa.

"Bu...bueno...lo primero que tienes que hacer…es medir cuánto fertilizante mágico vas a usar…." - y allí estaba de nuevo, Oh, era tan guapo y hermoso cuando se concentraba y le explicaba algo que para él era tan fácil pero para ella lo más difícil.

Coloco el fertilizante mágico tal y como se lo indicó el peli canela en la maceta y en unos pocos segundos un espléndido girasol cantor salió como resultado **(el mismo que él realizó** **en Una Visita Urticante)**.

"¡Increíble!" - tan feliz estaba que no aguanto las ganas y le dio un gran abrazo al muchacho haciendo que el color se le subiera hasta las orejas y casi pareciera una tetera en ebullición.

"De…de nada" - lo escucho responder a duras penas.

Le dedico una sonrisa de inmensa alegría y puedo notar que su querido príncipe se le quedo mirando y luego comenzó a hablarle, aunque parecía que le costaba.

"Amber" - volteó su vista hacia él ante su llamado todavía contenta y como no, si de nuevo había sido su héroe - "Qui…quiero...decir…decirte que…que…..me….me….g….gu..." - el chico no pudo acabar, pues la Srta. Flora hablo en ese mismo instante.

"¡Oh, qué maravilloso girasol, princesa Amber!" - comentó el hada de rojo al ver la obra maestra que la chica logró gracias a sus intrusiones.

"Gracias Srta. Flora, no lo habría logrado de no ser por Desmond" - tenía que ser justa y darle el crédito que se merecía.

"Fue un gesto muy noble de su parte príncipe" - elogio el hada al oji marrón.

Hubiera querido que no los interrumpieran, quizás y habría logrado robarle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la clase finalizó todos se fueron a sus otras asignaciones, pensó en pedirle que se sentarán juntos a la hora del almuerzo pero al voltear, no lo vio por ninguna parte, lo cual la entristeció, busco a su hermano pero tampoco estaba, se imaginó que había salido con sus amigos.

De repente llego Clio acompañada de Kari.

"Amber, tenemos clase de hechicería, ¿no vienes?" - le preguntó muy animada la hija de la reina Tezza.

"Si" - contestó con una pequeña sonrisa pero casi sin ánimo.

"¿Estás bien?" - le preguntó la princesa de Corinthia, con preocupación.

"Si, todo está bien" - nadie más que Sofia sabía de su amor por Desmond y ella sabía esconder muy bien sus emociones - "vamos"

Clio y Kari intercambiaron miradas de confusión pero de todos modos la siguieron.

La clase pasó rápido, practicaron hechizos de levitación, transformación, aparición, entre otros y en menos de lo que se esperaron ya era la hora del almuerzo, las tres decidieron sentarse juntas.

"Y ¿como sigue Sofia?" - preguntó Kari mientras entraban a la cafetería en busca de sus bandejas y copas de plata en las cuales ya estaban incluidos los tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas del mismo tipo de material y se disponían a hacer la cola para la comida.

"Mejor, el doctor dice que en una semana podrá regresar" - respondió esperando verlo pero no estaba por ninguna parte y eso la preocupaba.

"Amber, ¿segura que estás bien?, te noto distraída" - le preguntó de forma inquisitiva la princesa de Corinthia, desde hace rato lo había visto y era extraño, pues la rubia siempre se mostraba muy segura de sí misma.

"Si, es solo...que...estoy buscando a James...no lo he visto por ninguna parte y me preocupa que se meta en problemas, ya saben que él es muy infantil" - respondió con una pequeña risita nerviosa.

Aunque en parte sí era verdad, no había visto a su hermano desde la clase de jardinería encantada, bastante extraño, puesto a que los deportes, el almuerzo y horas libres eran sus clases favoritas.

Luego de que les sirvieron la comida del día, buscaron una mesa en donde sentarse y escogieron una en donde se encontraban Vivian y Maya.

"Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?" - les pregunto la princesa menor de Khaldoun, al tiempo que tomaban asiento.

"Bien, pero ¿porque tienes esa cara?" - comentó Kari, empezando a probar los alimentos.

"Es que Alejandro también está enfermo y esperaba que pasáramos la tarde juntos" - comentó Maya y todas, menos Vivian la miraban de manera picarona – "¿Qué?, es mi novio" - refutó la segunda hermana mayor de Kahlid con las mejillas sonrojadas, a lo cual las chicas rieron, estaba en una relación con el príncipe Alejandro, heredero del reino de Hedwig.

"Oye, Amber" - le llamo una sonrojada y tímida Vivian – "¿sabes dónde está James?"

La rubia parpadeó unos segundos para después entender la pregunta, si, tanto Sofia como ella, habían notado a la princesa de Zumaria muy pendiente de su hermano y algo les decía que no era sólo por amistad.

"No sé, debe estar con sus amigos jugando en el patio de juegos, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" – le preguntó en broma.

"N...no...es solo que..bueno.."- respondió tartamudeando y con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate, mientras buscaba alguna excusa creíble que dar pero la rubia le puso una mano en el hombro con gesto amigable.

"Descuida Vivian, lo entiendo" - le sonrió y la peli negra hizo lo mismo.

"Oigan, ahora que me doy cuenta, tampoco están Hugo y Desmond" - comentó Kari, escaseando con la vista todo el lugar.

"Es verdad, ¿dónde estarán?" - preguntó intrigada Clio

"Bueno, James y Desmond no se pero es probable que Hugo no tenga ganas de comer, después de todo no está Sofia" - comentó medió jocosa Maya.

La rubia concordó con una sonrisa divertida, hace poco, él oji verde se había aparecido en el castillo para ver a su hermana, con él pretexto de que solo quería saber si su gran amiga estaba bien.

A pesar de que las mejillas de Sofia estaban rojas por la gripe se podía distinguir un sutil sonrojo y una sonrisa al ver que su príncipe la había ido a visitar.

Su mayor trabajo, tratar de evitar que James los interrumpiera, no iba a permitir que los celos fraternales de James destruyeran el bello momento que esos dos estaban teniendo.

"No creerán que estén juntos los tres, ¿o si?2 - preguntó Kari y las cuatro chicas lo pensaron al mismo tiempo por unos segundos para después decir todas a la vez un no, era imposible que el rubio y el peli negro estuvieran juntos en un mismo cuarto sin comenzar a fastidiarse el uno al otro.

Continuaron bromeando y charlando mientras comían y después Amber, Kari y Clio decidieron salir al jardín de la escuela a caminar, todo iba bien hasta que pasaron cerca de un árbol y de repente, de este mismo salió un…¿dragón?

"¡Aaaahhh, un dragon!" - habían dicho Clio y Kari juntas, asustadas, mientras se escondían detrás de Amber.

Al principio la rubia también había sentido miedo pero al verlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de que era el mismo disfraz que su hermano uso junto a su amigo en aquella fiesta de Halloween en la que ella se había convertido en parte mariposa, sin embargo no entendía que hacía ese disfraz allí.

Antes que preguntase, aprecio un joven de brillante armadura y por lo que se veía no era muy cómoda.

"¡Atrás chicas, ríndete malvado dragón!" - ¿esa era la voz de..Desmond?

El susodicho comenzó a maniobrar con el "feroz" dragón, las chicas seguían escondidas detrás de ella, mientras veía con confusión la "batalla" si sentido que estaba presenciando, ¿acaso la maestra Elodie había montado otra obra y el peli canela ensayaba para esta?

"Desmond" - le llamo pero este no escucho, estaba muy concentrado en su actuación – "¡Desmond!" - volvió a llamar pero nada que ver. Cansada de que el chico no le hiciera caso decidió retirarse del lugar para entrar a la escuela junto con las chicas que ya se habían dado cuenta de la farsa.

"¿Por qué Desmond estaba vestido con esa armadura tan pesada?" - se preguntó Kari, mientras caminaban a su siguiente asignatura, pues faltaban 10 minutos para que acabara el almuerzo.

"Y además, ¿ese no era el disfraz de dragón que James y Zandar usaron en la fiesta de Halloween cuando teníamos 9 años?" - cuestionó la princesa de Corinthia, tan confundida como sus amigas.

Amber se hacía los mismos cuestionamientos, el oji marrón no aparece en todo el almuerzo y cuando por fin aparece arma todo un teatro y para colmo no la escucha, ¿que estaba pasando aquí?

Horas después decidieron pasear por las caballerizas, la princesa mayor de Enchancia aún intentaba encontrar una explicación al comportamiento extraño de su amado Desmond, ¿desde cuando usaba armadura o peleaba con dragones falsos?, luego escucharon la voz de la hija de la reina Tezza casi sin aliento.

"¡Chicas, miren!" - les pidió Kari totalmente asombrada, señalando hacia el cielo.

"¿Ese es..Desmond?" - preguntó Amber sin poder creérselo.

"Y ¿en una yegua pegaso?" - preguntó Clio igual que su amiga rubia.

Hugo iba de primero y James le seguía de cerca mientras que Desmond iba unos metros más atrás.

Por lo que se veía el chico estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse en el cabello y su sorpresa creció al ver como el peli canela rebaso a su hermano y a Hugo, aunque era evidente que no había sido por obra de él sino de la pegaso.

Vio como los otros dos tomaron velocidad para alcanzarlo, mientras tanto Desmond hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse en la yegua.

Pero ellas estaban ocupadas tratando de seguir con la vista a un atemorizado Desmond, al llegar al campanario Relámpago aceleró y tomo impulso y subió tan rápido como una bala.

"¡AAAAHHH!" - Los escucharon gritar, presencio con horror como sus manos comenzaron a resbalarse de las riendas y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba cayendo en picada al piso. Casi se desmaya, por lo que Kari y Clio tuvieron que sostenerla.

Afortunadamente Hugo y James lo atraparon a tiempo, uno de cada lado y aterrizaron con cuidado en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien Dez?" - le preguntó James después de bajarse del lomo de Echo y comenzar a revisarle, para descartar cualquier herida.

Hugo se bajó de Electra y fue a ayudarles, seguido de ellas y Sir. Gillium, mientras que Echo y Electra regañaban a Relámpago por haber sido tan osada y casi matar a su jinete, esta tenía la cabeza gacha.

"Príncipe Desmond, ¿se encuentra bien?" - le preguntó Sir. Gillium haciendo lo mismo que James

"Si, pero... ¡ouch!" - el chico aulló de dolor al ser tocado en el codo del brazo izquierdo.

"Hugo ayúdale a levantarse, debemos llevarte a la enfermería" - el peli negro enrollo el brazo derecho del peli canela por su cuello y lo sostuvo mientras le ayudaba a caminar, podía moverse por sí solo pero debido al susto le era difícil reaccionar.

James los siguió, mientras Sir. Gillium estaba de primero, ya que él, siendo el entrenador, debía de explicar que pasó.

Al pasar cerca a ellas lo miro con la angustia reflejada en su mirada pero parecía que no se había dado cuenta.

"No creí vivir para ver a Dez, montado en un pegaso" - comentó la princesa de Corinthia.

"Ni yo" - respondió Kari para luego notar que la rubia no había dicho nada – "¿Amber, estás bien?"

"Iré...a ver a Dez, hasta luego chicas" - les respondió sin darles la mirada y salió disparada hacia la enfermería, ante las miradas de extrema confusión de sus amigas.

Un rato después estaba por llegar a la enfermería cuando escucho al hada encargada de esta contarle a la maestra Elodie que Desmond se había torcido el codo izquierdo y necesitaría unas semanas de reposo. Por una parte sentía alivio pero por otro lado estaba molesta, no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿como era que su príncipe encantado había cambiado de la noche a la mañana?, residiría respuestas pero ya.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue azotar la puerta con una expresión de gran enojo y las manos empuñadas, camino y se paró en frente de Hugo y James.

"¡Ustedes dos, largo!" - les grito, mientras señalaba la puerta con su mano izquierda.

"Amber que…" - intento preguntar James pero ella no lo dejo.

"¡Fuera!" - les volvió a exigir y ambos chicos salieron totalmente confundidos por lo que estaba pasando, aunque querían que les explicara prefirieron mejor no preguntar. La chica se volteó hacia Desmond con los brazos cruzados y el rostro ceñudo.

Este al verla se sintió bastante intimidado y al mismo tiempo maravillado, su preciosa princesa se veía hermosa hasta con cara de enojo, sin embargo no comprendía porque tanto alboroto por su parte.

"¡Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar!" - le espetó, mientras que él se ponía más rojo que un tomate maduro.

"¿A qué…te...refieres?" - preguntó nervioso.

"¡¿Qué rayos te sucede hoy?!" - cuestiono con las manos en las caderas y sin abandonar el rostro enojado – "primero té desapareces y luego apareces en medio del almuerzo, vestido con una armadura y armando todo un show y para colmo no me prestaste atención cuando te llamaba y ahora esto. Sin saber cómo hacerlo, te montas en un pegaso para practicar el Derby Volador, Desmond, ¡¿en qué momento de tu vida has hecho ese deporte?! Tú no sirves para eso"

No sabía que decirle, así que la adrenalina y la frustración se apoderó de él e hizo lo impensable – "¡y ¿cómo sabes tú eso?, ¿qué importa si quiero empezar a practicarlo?, ¿tengo derecho o no?!" - le gritó o más bien reclamo

Amber estaba anonadada, nunca pero nunca jamás se imaginó que el príncipe que siempre le había tratado con dulzura y gentileza fuera capaz de gritarle, aunque ella no se quedaría con las ganas, así que volvió a la marcha.

"¡Mirate, con una torcedura en el codo y no podías ni mantenerte en esa yegua y ¿piensas que puedes practicarlo?!" - le preguntó y él no contesto aún enojado por lo que continuó – "¡además, ¿qué buscabas con eso de la armadura y el supuesto dragón?!"

"¡Quería demostrar que puedo ser tan Valiente como James y que puedo ser tan ágil como Hugo en el Derby Volador, estoy harto de que todos me vean como un enclenque que no se puede salvar a sí mismo o no tiene habilidades más que para resolver problemas matemáticos y otras cosas académicas!" - exploto, en parte era cierto, varios de los príncipes que no eran sus amigos, no lo creían capaz de lograr tales hazañas, si, atraía las miradas de las chicas pero había un número de ellas que solo lo veían como su madre, un niño tierno al cual cuidar de todo.

"¡Oh, bueno, magnífico modo de demostrarlo! - refutó de manera sarcástica – "¡pudiste haber muerto!"

"¡Y ¿eso qué?, ni que te importara tanto!" - contraatacó ya levantándose de la camilla para mirarle de frente.

"¡Por supuesto que me importas!" - gritó con fuerza la princesa mayor de Enchancia, sin ser consciente de que empezaba a delatarse frente a él.

"¿Qué?" - preguntó confundido.

"¡Si, como lo oíste!" - ya era hora de tomar acción, tenía que sacarlo, era hora o nunca – "¡por supuesto que sí estaba preocupada, muerta del miedo por ti!" - la miro incrédulo, parecía que estaba a sufriendo, llorando – "¡que no te das cuenta de que...te amo!"

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de que por fin lo haya dicho, por fin, impulsada por la adrenalina del momento pero pudo hacerlo, al ver que él no respondía continuo.

"¡Eres un tonto, idiota, no te das cuenta que…me muero por ti!" - le dijo llorando – "¡y ¿sabes qué?, no me arrepiento...de lo que voy a hacer ahora!"

Lo tomo de la chaqueta y de un solo movimiento unió sus labios con los de él. El príncipe de Satin estaba tan mudo, no sólo porque ella tuviera secuestrados sus labios sino porque no sabía qué decir ante esto.

Al soltarlo seguía estupefacto, se miraron a los ojos esperando que algunos de los dos diera el primer paso, hasta después de un largo e incómodo silencio Amber decidió ser quien lo rompiera.

"Mejor me voy" - respondió ya sin verlo pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, la retuvo de la muñeca, logrando que se volteara para mirarlo, estaba por decir algo pero él se le adelantó.

"Yo te escuche a ti, es justo que tú me oigas a mí, ¿no?" - le dijo con firmeza en su voz y ella asintió – "perdón, no debí gritarte, me…deje llevar por la impotencia que sentía al no...poder decirte la verdad"

"¿Verdad?" - preguntó ella sin entender.

"Si, he…Am...Amber, yo siento lo mismo que tú" - contestó con una sonrisa cálida que hizo que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeran de rojo – "yo también te amo, creí que si me comportaba como James o Hugo lograría llegar a ti pero solo logre quedar como un tonto"

"Desmond…"- pronunció a duras penas, no podía creerlo, ¡el chico de sus sueños se le estaba declarando!

"Y ahora te grito solo porque estoy enojado y no te lo mereces, lo siento" - le dijo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

De pronto la rubia esbozó una sonrisa dulce, colocó sus dedos en su barbilla, le levantó la cara y de nuevo le volvió a plantar un beso en los labios. Esta vez solo fue por un segundo que se quedó inmóvil para por fin reaccionar y corresponderle.

Con su brazo libre rodeó su cintura y la pego más a él para profundizar más el beso, cuando necesitaron oxígeno se separaron y se abrazaron, felices.

"Amber" - la llamo y separaron un poco para que ella lo mirara – "¿quieres ser…mi novia?"

Emocionada lo volvió a abrazar, eso fue suficiente respuesta para él, había aceptado. El resto del tiempo ella le explico que no tenía porque parecerse a Hugo o a su hermano.

"Pero yo..."- ella lo silencio con otro beso para después explicarle.

"No, Dez, tú eres diferente, Sofia y Hugo tienen su forma de amar pero nosotros tenemos la nuestra" - colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que el chico disfruto, eran novios, era tan lindo que casi pensaba que era un sueño.

"¿Sabes?, de repente y si me gustaría practicar un poco el Derby" - le comentó y ella lo miró extrañada – "descuida, iré poco a poco, después de que me recupere de esta torcedura de codo, claro"

"¿Estás seguro?" - le preguntó y él le respondió con una sonrisa y un asentamiento con la cabeza, estaban por volver a besarse cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. Era el hada médica encargada, se separaron al instante totalmente rojos y apenados, la señora pareció extrañada y le preguntó a la rubia que hacía allí y no en sus clases y ella le respondió que tenía que ver a su novio.

"Oh, bueno pero espero que la próxima me avise princesa Amber" - le pidió sería pero aún así feliz de ver a dos jóvenes miembros de la realeza en el amor.

Por la misma puerta llegaron James y Hugo, el rubio rápidamente noto que las manos de su hermana y las de su amigo estaban unidas.

"Y entonces Amber, ¿por qué estabas tan enojada?" - le preguntó curioso. Soltó a Desmond y se paró frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas, con una de sus típicas miradas severas.

"Tuvieron suerte de que mi novio no se muriera, porque si no los habría buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras para hacerles pagar" - les reclamo, mientras ellos tenían los ojos como platos de la impresión.

"Espera, ¿dijiste tu novio?" - le preguntó Hugo.

"Si y como sabrán ya sonó la campana del reloj, lo que significa que ya podemos irnos" - tomo la mano del brazo sano de su amado y lo ayudó a pararse y lo guió hasta la puerta, no sin antes decirles una última cosa – "James, me iré con Desmond para explicarle a sus padres que pasó, avísales a papá y mamá y que el cochero me recoja después de la cena en el castillo de Satin, nos vemos"

Y de esta forma salieron dejando a su hermano incrédulo.

"¿Pero...que...acaba de pasar?" - preguntó James viendo junto con Hugo por donde se fueron su hermana y su amigo.

"Bueno, creo que al final nunca necesito que lo ayudáramos, ellos tienen su manera de amar que no es igual a la nuestra" - dijo Hugo con una pequeña sonrisa pensando en Sofia, luego volvería a ir a verla sin importar que James se opusiera.

Y así fue el día en que por fin Desmond tuvo el valor decirle a su princesa de oro todos aquellos hermosos sentimientos por ella y juntos demostraron que pueden amar a su modo y estilo.


End file.
